Don't Beg me Do it !
by CrazyTiff
Summary: Huddy / C’est fou comme on peut s’ennuyer durant la pause de midi. Os - suite de ‘Sex please’ mais vous n’êtes pas obligé de l’avoir lu pour comprendre. Pas de Spoiler


**Auteur :** Tiff

**Ship :** Comme dirait Elo : Sex, Sex, SEX, seeeeeex… HUDDY SEX !

**Disclaimer :** Ecris pour le fun, pas mes persos. Et bliblibli

**Genre :** Sensuality, Humour. NC15+

**BR adorée :** Delph

**Résumé : **C'est fou comme on peut s'ennuyer durant la pause de midi.

**Notes :** Suite de 'Sex please' mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de l'avoir lu pour comprendre. Pas de Spoiler

Commentaires appréciés :)

* * *

**Don't beg me… Do it !**

Son Patient en attente de résultats d'examens, House profitait pleinement de sa pré-pause déjeuner. Affalé sur sa chaise, il lançait machinalement sa balle contre le mur. Rien, non rien ne pourrait le déranger.

Une sonnerie retentit.

Finalement si ! Une voix masculine se fit entendre à l'autre bout du combiné.

« Dr House ? Le Dr Cuddy aimerait que vous passiez à son bureau dès que possible.  
- Dès que possible. Ce n'est pas possible ces petits nouveaux qui ne me connaissent pas.  
- _Impassible._ Que dois-je répondre au Dr Cuddy ?  
- Elle ne vous a rien dit d'autre ?  
- Vous avez besoin de précision sur la nature du message ?  
- _Ironique. _Mais avec plaisir. A-t-elle réellement utilisé les mots 'dès que possible' ?  
- _Gêné._ Pas tout à fait mais le sens reste le même.  
- Dites-moi clairement ce qu'elle a dit sinon vous pouvez être aussi poli que vous voulez, je ne me déplacerai pas !  
- _ Il hésita._ Elle… euh… elle a dit : 'Dites à House de ramener ses fesses ici, illico presto !'  
- Hé ben voilà quand vous voulez. Tout est plus clair maintenant. Je vais dire au revoir à Steeve McQueen et vous pouvez INFORMER Cuddy que mes fesses arrivent. »

Il raccrocha, n'attendant aucune réponse particulière. Tout cela était quand même étrange. Il réfléchit quelques instants. Il n'avait pas fait de biopsie frauduleuse. L'IRM était désespérément intacte. Il lui arrivait même de payer son repas de midi.

Il arriva devant la porte et demanda, l'air de rien, à son soi-disant assistant.

« Elle avait l'air énervé ?  
- Euh… Oui…  
- Si je crie au secours, vous venez m'aider ?  
- Elle m'a ordonné de ne la déranger sous aucun prétexte. »

House fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas s'il allait être mangé tout cru ou si elle allait le faire cuire lentement à feu doux. Il toqua trois coups et ouvrit la porte d'un geste sûr.

Cuddy, qui avait failli se prendre la même porte sur le nez, la referma d'un coup sec.

Il allait lui lancer une réplique dont lui seul avait le secret lorsqu'il prit le temps d'observer la pièce. Les stores étaient fermés. Et si ? Il leva un sourcil. Il avait maintenant peur d'avoir compris.

« Dr House. J'ai besoin de vos services ! »

Ça se précisait. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise.

Mais où étaient passés les fauteuils ?

Il la dévisagea longuement. Elle tournait autour de lui. Il la suivait du regard. Elle n'était pas nerveuse, oh que non, elle se déplaçait d'un pas sûr et provoquant. Sa jupe était un peu plus courte que d'habitude, son décolleté parfait mais elle avait ce regard taquin… Il aimait ça.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule. Deux pas et elle se retrouva derrière lui. Aguichante, sa main détacha un bouton de sa chemise et glissa sur son torse. Proche, elle était trop proche.

House déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres chatouiller sa nuque. Il tenta de se changer les idées, se disant qu'au moins, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être fâchée contre lui. Non, elle était contre lui tout court.

Sa main remonta et elle pivota brusquement sur elle-même, venant s'asseoir directement à califourchon sur lui. Il eut un sursaut de surprise avant d'être rapidement absorbé par son décolleté. Elle le fit lever la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« House !  
- _Il hésita à se mettre au garde à vous._ Je n'avais pas commandé de call girl mais vous me semblez convenable et j'aime les surprises.  
- _Elle griffa son torse de manière autoritaire._ Vos petits gars n'ont pas été performants la dernière fois.  
- _Il grimaça_. Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer les jeux sado-maso.  
- _Elle leva les yeux au plafond._ Ce n'est pas de ça dont je parlais.  
- Dites-moi tout, mistress, je suis à votre écoute. _Il haussa les épaules._ En même temps, je ne peux pas fuir.  
- Vos gars… _Dit-elle en posant sa main sur son entrejambe._ Ils n'ont pas réussi à dompter mon ovule.  
- _Il souffla un bon coup._ Merci de la démonstration… _Courageux, ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches._ C'est normal… Vous leur faites peur avec votre air de chef là. _S'adressant directement aux concernés._ Les gars, faut pas avoir peur. Elle n'est pas très gentille mais l'espace dans lequel vous allez atterrir est très agréable… au touché…  
- _Impatiente._ Avertissez-moi quand vous aurez fini de les coacher. »

Il eut un sourire satisfait. Elle était sûr lui et semblait avoir le dessus dans tous les sens du terme. Mais c'était lui qui avait les cartes en mains.

« Dites-moi boss. Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ?  
- Parce que dans votre bureau, il n'y a pas de stores.  
- Vous savez que je m'apprêtais à prendre ma pause déjeuner ?  
- Justement. Vous avez le temps.  
- _Il n'avait peut-être pas autant que ça les cartes en mains._ Je vais porter plainte pour abus de pouvoir.  
- Je ne vous retiens pas. Mais après si possible.  
- _Elle le tenait._ Ça peut attendre… »

Finie en un souffle, sa phrase précéda un baiser. Chemise entièrement ouverte, House profitait des longs doigts caressant son torse. Ses mains se faufilèrent sous la jupe de Cuddy, remontant le long de ses cuisses.

Mordillant son oreille, presque choqué, il lui murmura.

« Vous n'avez pas de dessous Dr Cuddy…  
- Je suis prévoyante…  
- _Amusé._ Coquine…  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas… Dr House… Il est là. »

Elle se pencha brièvement et posa son string dans sa main.

« Je vous l'offre. Pour votre tableau de chasse. »

Il sourit et le glissa dans sa poche. Elle était épatante.

Il releva sa jupe et caressa sans gêne ses fesses. _Une petite piqure ?_ Elle détacha sa ceinture. _Laissez-moi vous examiner_. Il fit sortir un de ses seins hors du balconnet. _Une petite faim ?_ Elle se cambra. _Surtout ne vous arrêtez plus._ Il la laissa le mettre à nu. _C'est vous le boss._ Elle apprécia ses caresses. _Mon corps est à vous._ Il la guida jusqu'à lui. _Vous êtes à moi._ Elle étouffa un cri en l'embrassant. _Comblez-moi._ Féline, elle garda le contrôle. _Vous me tuez. _Elle se retira. _Domptez-moi._

Il se leva à son tour. _Vous ne m'échapperez pas._ Regard provocateur, elle monta sur le bureau. _Venez à moi._ Il fit tomber quelques dossiers. _Et mon augmentation ?_ Elle s'allongea, offerte. _Prenez-moi._ Il admira sa tenue débraillée. _Laissez-moi être l'homme._ Elle resta immobile, le dévorant du regard. _Obéissez-moi._ Il s'allongea sur elle. _J'aime être en vous._ Elle s'agrippa au bureau. _Vous me faites du bien._ Il bougea plus fermement. _Tout le plaisir est pour moi._ Elle ne put retenir un long gémissement. _Faites de moi votre esclave._ Il s'écroula sur elle. _Tellement meilleur que la vicodine._ Elle referma ses bras sur lui. _Serrez-moi contre vous._ Il l'embrassa. _Je ne bouge plus._

House aida Cuddy à se rhabiller. Il essuya la goutte de sang qui s'était logée au coin de ses lèvres et replaça ses cheveux. Un rapide coup d'œil dans une glace. Un sourire complice échangé et il ouvrit la porte.

« Bon appétit House ! » Lança-t-elle alors qu'il posait un pied à l'extérieur.

Il se retourna. « Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous apporter un sandwich ! »

Cuddy passait nerveusement ses doigts sur ses lèvres et grimaça. C'était douloureux. Comment allait-elle expliquer cette blessure soudaine à son assistant ? Elle chassa cette idée de sa tête. Il n'avait rien à dire. Non… Rien !

Mais les gens pourraient en parler. Et puis zut ! Elle n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne. Si elle avait envie d'un bébé aux yeux bleus et que la conception se fasse avec un homme à chemise bleue… C'était son choix !

L'homme aux yeux bleus et chemise bleue en question n'était juste qu'un employé. Oui… Les gens allaient en parler…

_Une directrice d'un hôpital viole son employé pour qu'i__l lui fasse un enfant…_

Elle se voyait déjà dans les journaux. House n'avait jamais montré une quelconque résistance mais il n'avait jamais, non plus, cherché à lui sauter dessus. Ses avances n'avaient été que verbales et rien ne laissait paraître son envie d'aller plus loin.

Elle n'allait vraiment pas bien.

Wilson, il lui fallait Wilson. La conscience à House pouvait très bien changer de propriétaire un instant.

Elle sortit rapidement de son bureau, évitant soigneusement le regard de son assistant. Elle entra aussi hâtivement dans celui de Wilson. A la phrase qu'elle sortit, heureusement qu'il n'était pas avec un patient.

« Vous pensez qu'il est possible de violer House ? »

Wilson releva la tête, pas vraiment certain d'avoir entendu juste. Incrédule, il dévisagea Lisa.

« Vous êtes autant en manque que ça ?  
- _Etonnée de sa question._ Ah ben non. Pourquoi ça se voit ?  
- Alors si c'est pour le punir. Ce n'est vraiment pas la bonne méthode !  
- _Elle rigola._ Pourquoi croyez-vous que je voudrais le punir ?  
- _Il se frotta les yeux._ Parce qu'il vient de m'appeler en me disant qu'il avait… votre string et que jamais je ne pourrais faire mieux…  
- _Elle rougit._ Tiens donc.  
- Vous n'êtes pas fâchée ?  
- Je… Bonne journée Dr Wilson. _Elle se dirigea vers la porte.  
_ - Hey ! Attendez ! Vous avez… _Il bougea la tête de façon très étrange._ Avec House ?  
- Oh, un détail purement pratique.  
- _Bluffé._ Pardon ?  
- J'en ai trop dit. Bonne journée. »

Sans demander son reste, elle disparut hors de sa vue. Moins elle restait, mieux c'était pour sa propre survie dans cet hôpital.

Il était 10h40 lorsque House arriva à l'hôpital. Il posa sa veste et jeta sa canne sur le fauteuil. Il s'installa à sa place. Un minuscule cadeau trainait sur son bureau. Etrange, il n'avait pourtant pas prévu de faire parler ses disciples.

D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient même pas là.

Il secoua le paquet. De la vicodine ? Mais pourquoi faire ? La curiosité le poussa à ouvrir. Une boite de vicodine enroulée dans un papier… Il retourna le papier… Rien… Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ouvrit son tiroir, pour y ranger le fameux présent, qu'il comprit.

Juste là… Dans le fond… Un post-it.

_Because I'm happy that you can't say no…  
Because I know you're good._

Il allait refermer le tiroir quand il aperçu un deuxième post-it, sous l'autre.

_Dites à vos gars qu'ils ont fait un bon boulot._

_Quand vous voulez pour la revanche…_

Il prit le combiné en main et composa un numéro interne. Il tomba sur une voix masculine très formelle. Encore lui !

« Dites à Cuddy de ramener ses fesses ici, illico presto ! »

Il laissa le léger blanc s'installer et raccrocha.

Il ne devrait pas avoir de problème pour l'installation de stores aux vitres de son bureau…

**FIN**


End file.
